Unknown Family
The Unknown Family refers to creatures with no known family in the ''Pikmin'' series for various reasons. This can be because they only appeared in a game without a system of family classification like all enemies created in Pikmin 3 that never appeared in the games after it. This can also be a completly assumed choice from the developers like for the Gatling Groink, which is listed as a creature without a known family in Pikmin 2 despite the game having a comprehensible family classification system. Arachnode Arachnodes are spider-like creatures who spend most of its time resting on its web in a cocon form until something get caught in the web. The Arachnode will then uncurl its legs and start wandering in the direction of its prey to devour it. They usually makes their webs in places where many flying creatures fly by, which is really dangerous for Winged Pikmin. Armored Mawdad Armored Mawdads are huge centipede-like creatures with a segmented crystalline shell on most of its body that serves as the first boss of Pikmin 3. They are extremely agressive predators that carve their nests into a tree stump and use their shelled mandibles to trap their prey before eating them. Even if their shell is really hard, it can still be broken by Rock Pikmin, which expose their soft bodies to attacks. Bearded Amprat Bearded Amprats art rodent-like creatures in Pikmin 3. They have the ability to quickly create static electricity by rubing their beards with their front paws. They use this method of attack to stun preys that are not electricity proof before eating them, Yellow Pikmin are very useful to fight those creatures. Berserk Leech Hydroe The Berserk Leech Hydroe is a unique case and is not a normal creature. It is an unamed type of plant that became extremely huge and agressive toward anything getting close to it because the Leech Hydroe, an otherwise harmless creature that act as a parasite to plants, that lived inside it went berserk after absorbing the Sparklium Converter, a fuel container for Hocotatian ships. The Berserk Leech Hydroe turned into a gigantic moving plant with three heads resembling venus fly traps, four legs supporting its enormous body and the ability to fly as well as creating very toxic poisons. It is one of the largest creature in the whole series and the only one that was created indirectly by Olimar's actions, its very dangerous and the fact that it is holding what is basically the fuel tank of the S.S. Dolphin II made it the final boss of Hey! Pikmin. Fireflinger Groink/Magmaceps infernalis Fireflinger Groinks are biomechanical creatures found in Hey! Pikmin. Like the Gatling Groink, which is assumed to be a distant relative, it is according to Olimar one of the most evolved creature he has ever seen, to the point where they have both organic and mechanical parts naturally. This allow them to fire huge flaming chunks of rocks from their mouth effectively crushing anything that would stand where they choose to aim. Flighty Joustmite Flighty Joustmites are red beetle-like creatures that are found only in Pikmin 3. They usually burrow themselves until a prey comes by and then try to impale it with its snout like the regular Joustmite, which is assumed to a distant relative, but the main difference is that the Flighty Joustmite will start flying if its prey manage to defend itself and damage it to much. From the air, they will continue to try to impale its prey but if they fail, the snout will stuck in the ground and the Flighty Joustmite will be open to attack. It is interesting to note that Rock Pikmin are immune to impaling and can defeat them without much trouble. Gatling Groink/Megaplod calibersi Gatling Groinks are biomechanical creatures found in Pikmin 2. Like the Fireflinger Groink, which is assumed to be a distant relative, it is according to Olimar one of the most evolved creature he has ever seen, to the point where they have both organic and mechanical parts naturally. This allow them to fire projectile at very high speed to the point where they can actually create very dangerous commotions on impact, which makes them one of the most agressive and dangerous predator on PNF-404, on top of that, they can "repair" themselves if they are killed and left alone too long. Goolix/Binuclei siphonophorus Goolix are ameoba-like creatures found only in Pikmin. It is mainly composed of a water-like liquid and possess two cores that can be smashed together to cause it damage. Since it has a watery body, only Blue Pikmin can survive in its body. Joustmite Joustmites are green beetle like creatures that are only found in Pikmin 3. They usually burrow themselves until a prey comes by and then try to impale it with its snout. One of the quickest way to beat them is to use Rock Pikmin, which are immune to impaling, and unlike the Flighty Joustmite, which is assumed to be a distant relative, they have no ability to fly and will not try to avoid the Pikmin attacks. Mamuta Mamuta are stone-like creatures that are usually harmless to Pikmin and burry them in the ground, which turn them into flowered Pikmin. They live exclusively by eating plants and seeds, which explain why they try to plant Pikmin into the grounds since they usually cultivate regular plants in the same way. Mitite/Mitivius infiltratus Mitites are insect-like creatures that parasite eggs from other creatures to lay their own eggs leading to the original eggs bursting in a myriad of Mitite if it is broken. The Mitites are harmless creatures outside of their parasitic nature but they produce a pheromone that force most creature to swallow them, which let them access their eggs by traveling through their bodies. This pheromone is however very much disliked by the Pikmin who enter in a state of panic when they are in presence of Mitites. The most efficient way of dealing with them is by throwing Purple Pikmin in the swarm, squashing most of them and releasing the Nectar stored in their bodies. Nectarous Dandelfly The Nectarous Dandelfly is a harmless dragonfly-like creature that carries a lot of Nectar in its long segmented body, attacking a segment will make it drop on the floor alongside any segment located behind it, when those segments it the floor they will release Nectar. given its size, this creature is a very massive source of Nectar. Pearly Clamclamp/Lapis regrettabilis Pearly Clam Clamp are clam-like creatures found in Pikmin. They periodically close their mouth when the Pikmin tries to destroy the bubble of water surrounding the item stored in said mouth. This cause all Pikmin in its mouth to be eaten. Peckish Aristocrab Peckish Aristocrabs are crab-like creatures found in Pikmin 3. They have two claws, one of which is huge and made of a crystalline material. The Peckish Aristocrab can use its massive claw to shield itself and grab Pikmin before eating them. Its mouth is able to produce a great number of bubbles to trap Pikmin and captains for a pretty long time. Its claw is breakable, however, and throwing enough Rock Pikmin on it should left the Peckish Aristocrab without a mean to directly kill Pikmin. It is also really fast when moving to the sides and pretty slow to turn its body around. Phosbat Phosbats are really young Vehemoth Phosbats andas such are bat/moth-like creatures. They are really weak creatures overall and unlike their adul form, they are unable to fly. They are weak to any source of light and while an adult is heavily disturbed by light, the young Phosbat will be physically damaged by light until their bodies crumble to dust. They don't often try to eat Pikmin and even if they to try, they take time to swallow them and the Pikmin can be saved before being eaten. Plasm Wraith The Plasm Wraith is a watery creature very similar to the Waterwraith who appear to be some kind of similar entity and serves as the final boss of Pikmin 3. It seems to be extremely intelligent for a wild creature and possess the ability to separate its body in semi autonomous entities that can copy other wild creatures such as Red Bulborbs or turn themselves in elemental plasms, which allow it to have relative control over fire, water, crystals or lightnings. The Plasm Wraith also display the ability to negate gravity and start flying without the need to physically elevate itself. It can also regenerate completly even if it is mostly destroy and appear completly fine after it is destroyed for the first time and reappear in perfect health in the ending cutscene no long after the second fight against it, Alph even comment on how it could be immortal. It seems to see Olimar as a precious treasure and attacked the captains because they were trying to take Olimar away from it. Pyroclasmic Slooch Pyroclasmic Slooches are slug-like creatures with a body very close to lava in appearance. Their bodies are also covered in combustible slime and as a result, they always leave a fire trail behind them. They can eat Pikmin with their tongue but this attack is quite slow and the real danger comes from their fire coat that can burn every types of Pikmin except Red Pikmin. It can however be led into water, which will negate the effects of its slime and render it vulnerable to any Pikmin's attacks. Quaggled Mireclops Quaggled Mireclops are enormous creatures that could even be compared to moving island given how complex they are in appearance. They appears to be huge animals similar to minerals in appearance and properties to the point where plants like Pellet Posy can grow on top of it. Its large head is mimicing a plant in appearance and is traped into a crystal shell to be more resistant to potential threats. Its mouth is right bellow its head and occupy most of its head, this allow it to open it and use its tongue to eat potential preys in a 360° angle. Its soft feet can create ponds into the mud and drown every Pikmin except the blue ones but those same feet are a weak point that will make the creature fall over if damaged enough, allowing the Pikmin to damage its head. The Quaggled Mireclops is the last regular boss found in Pikmin 3 and one of the most massive creature in all of Pikmin along with the Berserk Leech Hydroe and the Emperor Bulblax. Sandbelching Meerslug Sandbelching Meerslug is a huge slug-like creature that serves as a boss in Pikmin 3. They mainly lives in sandy areas where they swim in the sand to move at a relatively high speed. They are predators and use their ability to move under the sand to suddently create huge pits that will inevitably pull any slow creature to the mouth of the Sandbelching Meerslug. They can also store rocks inside their bodies and use them as projectiles, if Pikmin are hit by those rocks, they will be burried in the sand, becoming an easy target to the Sandbelching Meerslug's sand pits. Scornet Scornets are tiny hornet-like creatures that hunts in swarms and obey to the Scornet Maestro who fufil the role of the "queen" of the hive. They can capture Pikmin and after a while take away to their hives, which count as a death, killing the Scornet before that frees the Pikmin. It is also shown during the battle against the Scornet Maestro that they are able to take a lot of battle formation when commanded around and as a result can capture more Pikmin than usual if the captains are not careful Scornet Maestro The Scornet Maestro is a hornet-like creature that serves as a boss in Pikmin 3. It is unable to deal any kind of damage on its own and rely on its role as the "queen" of a scornet hive to command them on the battlefield. The Scornet Maestro uses its arms to play melodies on its harp-like beak, this will trigger a reaction when heard by a swarm of Scornet that will make them switch to a different battle formation. Skeeterskate Skeeterskates are insectoid-like creatures in Pikmin 3 that skims around the surface of the water and is able to store a good amount of it in a crystal like pouch on its head. This water is then used to shoot small jets on Pikmin, which can cause any non Blue Pikmin to start drowning even on land. Due to its crystal pouch, the Skeeterskate has a pretty big weakness, which is simply landing a Pikmin on its head, since the pouch is pretty weak, it will break and the creature will die instantly. Smoky Progg The Smoky Progg is a malformed Mamuta larva that serves as an optional boss in Pikmin. It is a purple eyed creature with two arms and made of green poisonous smoke that can kill Pikmin instantly. Sputtlefish Sputtlefishes are squid-like creatures in Pikmin 3. They are only found underwater, their main mean of attack is by using their tentacles to grab and eat Pikmin. If they are attacked, they will start to release a liquid similar to ink, this ink will blind the Blue Pikmin who will start panicing and swim around in confusion. They also have the ability to regenerate if left alone but cannot ressurect like Spotty Bulbears or Gatling Groinks. Ujadani Ujadani are creatures that resemble ticks found only in Pikmin 2. Ujadani are found in several days. Only White Pikmin can affect it and others are poisoned. Destroying them will produce more nectar. They are the only enemy in this game to not be referenced in the Piklopedia of Pikmin 2 and as such has no known family. Their name comes from their E-Reader card. Vehemoth Phosbat Vehemoth Phosbats are the adult form of the phosbats and as such are bat/moth-like creatures. One Vehemoth Phosbat serves as a boss in Pikmin 3. Like their youngs they are extremely weak to light but unlike them they are not hurt by it to the point of being vaporised. They hunt by using their mouth to create a very powerful air vacuum that can trap and sent small creatures directly in its mouth. It also has a coat of dust similar to that of a moth that will poison any Pikmin near it when the dust is released. Waddlepus The Waddlepus is a purple octopus-like creature in Pikmin 3.They spend most of their time asleep until a captain or the Pikmin get near it, it will then inflate its head and get near its target. When close enough, it will release a stream of buble that will make the Pikmin and the captains float away. It can blow bubbles from both its mouth or its inflated head. Waterwraith/Amphibio sapiens The Waterwraith is a watery purple creature with the ability to anchor its physical form into another dimension found in Pikmin 2. It is unique and is only found in the Submerged Castle where it appears after the two captains wait too long on a floor and will go directly for them disregarding the existence of the Pikmin and crushing anything on its way with its two stone rollers. The Purple Pikmin are the only thing that can disrupt its transdimensional ability and force it to manifest its physical form and making it vulnerable, however, those Pikmin can only be found at the bottom of the Submerged Castle and cannot be taken into the cave. Category:Pikmin families Category:Unknown Family